Harry Potter and His Mixed Up Feelings
by AlienHottie225
Summary: Harry likes Ginny, Ginny likes Harry, Harry likes Parvati, Ron likes Parvati. What will happen?
1. Default Chapter

A.N. This is my first fic. Hope you like it.  
  
Harry Potter and His Mixed Feelings  
Chapter One: His Mixed Feelings  
  
Harry Potter sat with his best friends Ron and Hermione by the fire the Gryffindor Common room. He was staring at, from where Ron was sitting, Parvati Patil. "Harry," Ron said waving his hand in Harry's face trying to catch his attention. "What," Harry said, "I wasn't doing anything." "Yes you were," Hermione said to him, "You were staring at Parvati. Again." "What do you mean again?" Both Harry and Ron said in unision.  
It was true. Harry had been spending alot of time staring at Parvati Patil and he knew it but wouldn't admitt it to anyone. But it was also well known throughout Gryffindor Tower that Harry liked Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Hey I thought you liked Ginny," Ron asked Harry. "I do. So why would I have to stare at Parvati if I liked your sister?" Harry told a astonished looking Ron.  
The day had been uneventful, and Hermione had caught Harry staring at Parvati many times, and if he wasn't staring at her he was staring at Ginny who always caught him staring at her, so she would just stare back. Which caused them both to blush furiously.  
------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Hermione, whats the deal with Harry lately?" Ginny asked Hermione later that evening.  
"I dont know what you are talking about," Hermione said, trying to sound convincing.  
"Yes you do," Ginny said, "spill it. Or I will tell Ron what you really feel for him." "You wouldn't," Hermione asked, " please don't. I will never talk to you again if you do, besides I highly doubt that he feels the same about me. If he did he wouldnt spend so much time worrying about which girl to ask to the Yule ball this year. He is always asking me to give him advice on how to get a date. I dont know what to tell him, seeing as I don't have to worry about that kind of stuff, I don't ever get boys to ask me out."  
  
"Plenty of boys like you," Ginny told Hermione, " they just dont know what to say. They probably feel intimidated by such a smart woman as you. And to answer you other question, yes I will tell Ron if you dont tell me what is going on with Harry." "Okay," Hermione said, " he likes you, but he also likes Parvati Patil, or so he thinks. Ron is trying to get him to see that you are a better choice but her just doesnt seem to realize that. Are you happy now?" "Yes," Ginny said, "and I wont tell Ron." 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. In this chapter you will find new things. I don't own Harry Potter although I wish I did. ( This takes place in 6th year)  
  
Chapter Two: Revelations  
  
That Monday The Gryffindor's had double potion's with the Slytherins. Much to everyone's annoyance. "Today you all will be working on the Veritessum Potion. It will be deluded so anyone who has a potion that is not deluded you will recieve a month's worth of detentions," Snape said, looking straight at Harry, " look at your card I give you and pair up with the person who has the same color card as you." Hermione looked at Harry's card, and saw that he had a green card, and looked at Ron's, and saw that he had the same color as Harry. Just as Hermione looked up again she saw a red card (just like hers) and saw that the hand it belonged to was none other than Draco Malfoy. "Granger," he said eyeing her curiously, " you have one minute to get your stuff to my desk or I will come and take you there personally."  
"Sure," Hermione said sarcastically, '' you will personally take me to your desk."  
  
Meanwhile Harry and Ron had already paired up and were watching Hermione and Malfoy argue over where they were going to work. "So," Ron said taking his eyes of the amusing sight, "what are you going to do with your little predicament?"  
"What do you mean?" Harry said, "I am not in any predicament. So I dont know what you mean."  
"What I mean, you moron, is that it's obvious that you like my sister. But you obviously have something for Parvati too." "No I don't," Harry said defensivly, "yes I like Ginny, but I don't like Parvati, at least not like that."  
Ron didn't know whether to believe Harry or not, because when his sister was involved it was his business, or so he thought, but Ron thinks it would be weird having his best friend dating his little sister, but he want's his sister to be happy, and that's what matters.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"Why don't you just collect your things and take them to my desk. It will save alot of time," Draco was trying to tell Hermione. "Why should I?" she asked, "You have so much less than me so it would take one trip to bring all your stuff over here." They were still argueing on where to work. Finally Hermone agreed to work at Draco's table, much to her disgust.  
  
"We have to wait for 3 days before it will be ready," Draco said, "We should really take this time to get to know each other better." "Okay," Hermione said sarcastically, '' you know my name is Hermione Granger, you know I am a muggle born, you know my best friends are Harry and Ron, and you know that I utterly loathe you. So what elese do you need to know?" "Well," Draco said, "I would like to know why you are the way you are? What I mean is, you act like a brain around teachers, but when the teachers are not around you act like you are to good to be with us other people who are actually not that bad." "You, not that bad? Hah, you are the one who calls me a mudblood, you are the one who is always saying things about my friends. So why would you want to get to know me better?'' she told him in a very matter-of-factly way. 


	3. Chapter3

A.N. I hope you dont think this chapter is a complete yawn. It has taken me a very long time to get it started.  
  
Chapter Two: Whats His Problem?  
  
Harry and Hermione were talking about what they should do. Hermione liked Ron, but she also likes Justin Flinch-Flechly, a Hufflepuff boy. Harry told her she should think about it some more before she made a decicsion about who she should tell. Harry also talked to Hermione about his problem's with his liking Ginny, and Parvati Patil.  
  
"Well you should just do what you told me," Hermione said to Harry, "Think about it and dont do anything about it untill you figure it out. But try to get to know each girl, and figure out which one you like most, and who you get along better with." Harry accepted her/his advice and went off to find Ginny or Parvati, and try to get to know them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
While looking for one of the girls Harry literally ran into Ginny. "Hey Ginny I was just looking for you,"Harry said. "Thats funny I was looking for you,"Ginny said smiling, "so what have you been up to since this morning?"  
"Nothing really. Just asking Hermione with some advice," Harry said. "Is it anything I can help you with?" she asked, "or is it something that you two have going on?" Harry knew she was joking but still there was a little bit of hurt in her voice. "No, I just needed her help with some stuff I was confused about, but if I ever need help on something else I will come to you," he said trying to make it seem like he was not a complete block head. "Okay," Ginny said sofly looking a little bit happier.  
  
Harry pretty much dragged her into a convosation about her life after that. She answered him but always ended up asking him a question as a counter effect. Harry answered her truthfully, but he wanted to get to know Ginny better but always ended up telling her something about him. While they laughed and talked, completely oblivious that Parvati was watching them with a jealous expression on her face.  
  
I hope he doesnt like her more than he like's me because I have spent years trying to get him to notice me, and now that he has that bitch Ginny is taking up all his mind space, Parvati thought. Mabe I should try to get rid of her so that I wont have to worry about Harry liking her more than he does me, and I will charm him till he is so in love with me he wont be able to be away from me.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
"Ron, I need to talk to you," said Hermione's voice, "it's kind of important to me." "Sure," Ron said getting up from actually reading Hogwarts a History in front of the fire. Hermione was suprised that he was actually reading that book, she figured that after years of badgering him about it he finally caved in and realized what a great book it is. "What are you reading?" Hermione asked innocently. "Hogwarts a History," Ron said, "you finally got me to read it. I guess all your badgering worked. It is kind of boring, I havent read anything about Quiddich in here at all."  
"Ron I need a guys oppinion on what I need help with, and I would have asked Harry but I dont know where he is so I decided to ask you. You two basically think the same so I could aske you, it would be the same as asking Harry." "Okay," Ron said slowly, "what do you need help with. I could help you with anything but your homework, seeing as I always need your help on that." "Well see, erm how can I say this. It's about two boy's I like. I dont really know which one I like most. I need your help on figuring out which one I like most, could you help me?'' Hermione asked sheepishly. "I dont know," Ron said, "knowing me I will say something that you wont like and then we'll go into another row and not speak to each other for a while. It's best for you just to ask Harry when he comes back to the tower." "Um, okay. Well thanks for at least giving me some type of advice," Hermione said before going up to the girls' dorms.  
  
That was really intelectual of Ron, Hermione thought as she sat down on her bed. I wonder if he is really this wise all the time and just acts like a superficial ass to get attention, because if he act's more like this I might end up doing something that I will regret forever and then we wont talk about it at all; then we will end up like those muggles who cant be around eachother because they are afraid of saying something dumb. I wouldnt be able to stand that.  
  
Hermione thought about it a little longer and concluded that she would ask Harry about it at dinner time. 


End file.
